bladeandsoulroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
0.4:Master Hong's Summons
Jinyung watched as a puzzled Cricket followed Master Hong into the main house. Fighting back a twinge of envy, Jinyung actually felt happy and hopeful. Master had decided to take on Cricket as a formal pupil! All the times washing dishes and fetching firewood were going to be worth it. Jinyung couldn't wait to watch Cricket work through the inaugural training session at the Duel Hall. This could be the start of something very special. Quest Dialogue 1 Glide to the Master's Quarters. To glide, jump while Sprinting, then press the Space key again Sister Jinyung: '''Master Hong wants to meet with us. Let's go! There you are, Cricket. We've been waiting. '''Master Hong: '''Good morning, my students! I'm sorry you've seen so little of me these past few days. I've been... under the weather. Will this cough ever go away? My goodness. '''Brother Yungmuk: '''Master has summoned you. Don't keep him waiting. Speak with Master Hong '''Master Hong: '''Everyone is here? Good! Gather around me the. Closer, please... I have something important to tell you and... Ahem... my voice is not what it once was. Long ago, the Hongmoon School was known throughout the Earthen Realm. People from around the world wanted to learn our techniques, the Hongmoon Arts. I am unable to teach as many students as I once did. Only a select few have I chosen to lead down the path of Hongmoon... Our techniques are powerful, and only the compassionate and the honorable should wield them. To walk the path of Hongmoon and learn its secrets, you must act selflessly, help those in need, uphold justice, and live with integrity. That is the path of Hongmoon. I do not take the Hongmoon Arts lightly. I will only impart the Martial Tome to those who are ready to follow the Path. So keep training, and keep treating each other well. You will all learn in time. Now, where was I... Ah yes, Cricket? Come with me, please. Follow Master Hong into the Master's Quarters '''Master Hong: '''Run along now, everyone. Practice hard! Be good! '''Everyone ''bows'': Yes, Master Hong! '''Brother Hajoon: '''Master's been sick for a while now... '''Brother Lusung: '''Master Hong is the heart and soul of this school. I fear he doesn't have much time left... '''Sister Jinyung: '''Why does the master want to talk to Cricket? I wish there was something I could do. I'm so worried! '''Brother Gilhong: '''Ooh, are you in trouble, Cricket? I hope whatever Master has isn't contagious. '''Brother Yungmuk: '''Master Hong is waiting for you, Cricket. Master Hong wanted to speak with you, Cricket. Use the F key to obtain the book from the shelf '''Master Hong: '''Cricket, fetch me that book off the bookshelf, will you? Walk to the bookshelf and press F to take the book. You've been with us a while now, yes? I think it is time for you to progress in your training. Take that book from the bookshelf. You'll need it to hone your skills. -You acquired the Hongmoon Martial Tome- Use the K key to open the Martial Tome '''Master Hong: '''Open it by pressing K. I have something to show you. The Martial Tome contains all of the teachings of the Hongmoon Arts. Speak with Master Hong '''Master Hong: '''Come closer, Cricket. I am entrusting this book to you. It may not seem to be of much help now, but as you gain a new level of understanding, this tome will show you new skills and techniques. Let it serve as a guide as you continue along your path. Now that you have this book to study, you are ready to train in the Hongmoon Arts. I usually give my students more personal attention, but... I am not well. Summoner Exclusive Dialogue Follow Master Hong outside '''Master Hong: '''There is something I can do for you, however. Follow me outside! I have some friends for you to meet! Come out, you troublemakers! Speak with the Familiar of your choice using F key and make a contract with them. Once you have made your choice, it cannot be changed. '''Fido: '''Arf! I mean, meow! I don't know you, but I already love you! I'll be the most loyal Familiar ever! Please pick me! My name is Fido, but you can call me whatever you want. Can we play fetch? Ruff! Uh, I mean meow. '''Feisty: '''Grr! Meow! You ready to fight? I'm ready to fight. You ready to kick some tail? I'm ready to kick some tail! Let's conquer the world... together! Purr! Meow! Pick me, and you can name me whatever you want. As long as it's ferocious! '''Frisky: '''Uh, meow? So, we're going to learn martial arts and fight for good, right? I guess I can do that between naps. My name's Frisky, but name me whatever you want. '''Fluffy: '''Hm, meow... I'm very experienced in the ways of your world, Summoner! In return for my services, I ask only for your trust... and a few fish! Will you bond with me, Summoner? Please pick a name that suits you... and me-ow! '''Fifi: '''Meow! Purr. Meow! I'm trying to look my best for you, Summoner. This is my first time to your realm! Are you nervous? I am. Oh, please pick me. You seem nice, purr. Are you really going to make me your Familiar? I'm so excited! Take your time naming me. Purr, meow! -Cat Cutscene- Speak with Master Hong '''Master Hong: '''Ah! A good choice, Cricket! You two will get along well! The bond between Summoner and Familiar is strong. You are bound together in spirit and in fate! Trust and be kind to your Familiar, and they will always fight at your side! Go to the Duel Hall and find Yungmuk. Show him the book, and he will begin your training. Good luck, Cricket! -You acquired Apron of Innocence (Cat Only)- Honor. Compassion. That is the Hongmoon Way! Make me proud, Cricket! Quest Dialogue 2 '''Master Hong: '''Yungmuk is an excellent teacher. Take the book to him at the Duel Hall... Listen well and practice hard. I know you'll make me proud, Cricket! Category:Campaign Quests